PapiDimmi
thumb|Et av PapiDimmis fem nåværende Frozen/Frost profilbilder. Dette er hans nyeste. Han skifter innimellom. thumb|Et av PapiDimmis fem nåværende profilbilder. Han skifter innimellom. thumb|Det nyeste Frozen/Frost profilbildet som han bruker på de nye brukerene hans. [[Fil:Frozen.jpg|thumb|Et av PapiDimmis fem nåværende profilbilde på hans nyere brukere. Dette bildet er fra filmen Frozen (Frost på norsk), fordi PapiDimmi er en stor Frozen/Frost fan. PapiDimmi skifter mellom fem Frozen/Frost bilder.]] [[Fil:Frost.jpg|thumb|Et av PapiDimmis fem nåværende profilbilder. Dette bildet er også fra filmen Frozen/Frost. Han bytter innimellom.]] [[Fil:Anonymous.jpg|thumb|PapiDimmis profilbilde på den utestengte brukeren brukeren AlternatePapi.]] [thumb|De fleste av PapiDimmis profilbilder gjennom tidene samlet i ett sted ([http://i.imgur.com/6u8p2Pt.jpg klikk her for større bilde)]] PapiDimmi (nå ukjent) er til dags kjent for å ha lurt seg til moderatorstatus og for å ha spammet i forumet. PapiDimmi ble donos første til og bli IP-bannet. [thumb|100px|[http://i.imgur.com/UGfhCTM.jpg Klikk her for å forstørre bildet]] PapiDimmi har kommet tilbake til Donald.no med mange forskjellige brukere. Nå har han to aktive brukere, AlternatePapi og pixelwarrior (som nå er utestengt). De fleste har tilgitt ham, men noen er forsatt skeptiske. Det har vært store krangler mellom Z og PapiDimmi i det siste. Z har utestengt han fra forumet flere ganger, og mange var uenige. Det har også vært store krangler mellom BIH_Pride og Z, og Kroken og PapiDimmi. Les mer i utgave 59 av Tralans avis, Tjen & Hør. Visste du at PapiDimmi har vært moderator? PapiDimmi har lurt seg til moderator status en gang. Klikk her for en post hvor han forklarer det. PapiDimmi har også sitt eget forum kalt PapiForums som er på engelsk. 17. desember 2013 er han kommet tilbake. Hans første tråd etter det var Hi. It's me again. (tittelen er endret til "Hei. Det er meg igjen." nå) Tråden er nå låst av Z. PapiDimmi brukte Mr.Q som han lagde 07.06.2012. Etter han kom tilbake som Mr. Q har han allerede brutt en rekke regler. Noen mener at han kan få én sjanse til, mens noen mener at han ikke bør få flere sjanser. PapiDimmi utestengt av Redaksjonen (2014) 19. februar 2014 ble PapiDimmi utestengt av Redaksjonen. Samme dag lagde PapiDimmi en tråd med emne «Hei..» med brukeren SluttenAvPapi, som var en ny bruker han hadde laget, der han skrev at han hadde blitt utestengt, men han visste ikke hvorfor, og han ville savne Donald.no. Det ble en svær diskusjon, og alle lurte på hvorfor PapiDimmi ble utestengt. Brukeren SluttenAvPapi ble fort utestengt av Z, men PapiDimmi forsatte å lage flere og flere brukere, men alle ble utestengt av Z. De fleste var uenige med Redaksjonen og Z, og mente at PapiDimmi hadde oppført seg ganske bra i det siste. Galaniitoluodda lagde en «klubb» samme dag som het «LA PAPIDIMMI LEVE!-klubben», der han skrev «''En kul klubb for de som vil la Papi være på Dono! Det stod egentlig «La elva leve», det var en protest mot et kraftverk ved Kautokeinoelva. Endret bare bittelitt på bildet x)» med dette bildet. 7 medlemmer ble med i klubben og var enig med Gala at PapiDimmi skulle få bli på Donald.no. Daniel.m.g. sa ironisk at han ville la PapiDimmi leve, men han ville ikke la PapiDimmi være på Donald.no. Samme dag, noen timer etterpå, lagde BIH_Pride en tråd som het «Ikke fornøyd med donald.no! Dette var dråpen!» der han klaget over forskjellsbehandlig og at det var alfor mye krangling. Han skrev også at han ville ha et svar på hvorfor PapiDimmi ble utestengt. Han ville at folk skulle «signere», altså bli med på hans lille opplegg. 15 folk har signert, og var enig med BIH_Pride at Donald.no var blitt ødelagt, og at det er for mye forskjellsbehandling og krangling, og at vi må ha svar på hvorfor PapiDimmi ble utestengt. 20. februar 2014 var PapiDimmi tilbake igjen med en ny bruker, ''AIternatePapi, som er lik hans forrige, aktive bruker som ble utestengt av Red, AlternatePapi, bare at den nye brukeren har en stor i''' istedenfor en liten '''L. Hans første innlegg med den brukeren var en tråd med emne «Hei igjen» hvor han skriver at han forsatt vil ha svar på hvorfor han ble utestengt, og han ikke vil være uten Dono. thumb|Det første bildet. thumb|186px|Sjokoladetomats profilbilde Alle brukere han har laget (og brukt som hovedbruker) #Aller første bruker (på gamle Donald.no) (fra 2009 til 2010):' Donald Duck ole sol ' #Andre bruker (på nye Donald.no) (fra 2010 til 2011):' Lord_Nonstop' #Tredje bruker (fra 2011 - 2012): Paper_Dimentio #Fjerde bruker (fra 2012 - 27. juni 2012):' Wii_U' #Femte bruker (fra 30. juni 2012 - ukjent): DemiGomez #Sjette bruker (fra 2012 - 2012): Sjokoladetomat #Syvende bruker (fra 6. januar 2013 - 11. mars 2013): PapiDimmi #Åttende bruker (fra 17. desember 2013 - ukjent): [http://www.donald.no/default.aspx?section=profile&user=Mr.Q Mr.Q] #Niende bruker (fra 26. januar 2014 - i dag) [http://www.donald.no/default.aspx?section=profile&user=AlternatePapi AlternatePapi] Komplett liste over alle brukere han har laget på Donald.no Viktig info: #Nesten alle er slettet nå. De som er markert med fet skrift finnes forsatt (ikke utestengt eller slettet). #Noen brukere som er slettet er laget på nytt av en annen person men som Papi ikke har tilgang til. De brukerene som finnes forsatt men ikke er Papi sin er markert med RØDT. #Hvis brukeren finnes forsatt, men den er bare utestengt fra forumet i en viss tid av en moderator, er brukernavnet markert med BLÅTT. #Hvis brukeren finnes forsatt, men den er ikke SMS-verifisert, og kommer aldri til å bli det, er brukernavnet markert med GRØNT. *Donald Duck ole sol *Lord_Nonstop *Paper_Dimentio *Wii_U *Sjokoladetomat *PapiDimmi *crisneitoffer (chrisneitoffer uten h) *BeatIes (med stor I i stedet for liten L) *TrollFaceMaster9000 *'Stratossjokoladen' *Twixsjokoladen *Jappsjokoladen *Kommentator *Flip9_52 *Goku *Paper_Dimentio2 *Pusi996 *Daimsjokoladen *Spyro_Klubb *Vet_Du_Hva?-Redaksjonen *Smosh *TheRealPapiDimmi *Mr.Q *Sjokoladetomat2 *Sjokoladetomat3 *Sjokoladetomat4 *PapiDimmi2 *PapiDimmi3 *PapiDimmi4 *PaplDlmml (PapiDimmi med små L-er istedenfor i-er) *Papi *Paper *Spider_Mann *The_Papi_XXX *immiDipaP (PapiDimmi baklengs) *JegErIkkePapiDimmiJegErBareEnAnonymFyrSomDuIkkeKje *AlternatePapi *PapiDimmi<3 *Doge *ChocolateTomato *TomatMedSjokolade *z *pixelwarrior *PapiBanken *TwixInGate *PaperDimmi *'Gjestebruker' *FML! *SluttenAvPapi *DimentioPaper *Frozen *Frozen2 *LetItGo *boxxy *LaDenGå *IDidn'tCryDuringFrozen..IPromise *Cold_Coldman *PieDiePew *DONOTWikiFårMegTilÅLe *Pusi99 *PapiDimmi *AIternatePapi (med stor i istedenfor liten L) *officialPapiDimmi *PapiOFFICIAL *nekork *issup *Papyrus *M.C.Papi *PapiDimmiXYZ *TheLordOfThePapi *LordOfThePapiDimmi *ThePapiDimmi *PapiDimmi#0 *PapiDimmi#1 *PapiDimmi#2 *PapiDimmi#3 *PapiDimmi#4 *PapiDimmi#5 *PapiDimmi#6 *PapiDimmi#7 *PapiDimmi#8 *PapiDimmi#9 *PapiDimmi#10 *PapiDimmi#11 *PapiDimmi## Alle PapiDimmis nåværende kallenavn *Dimmi *Paper *Papi *Dimentio *Papi *Papyrus *Pixel Alle PapiDimmis forrige kallenavn *Twix *Papir *Demi *PD *ST Liste over avisene Dimmi har laget: PS: De som er aktiv er merket med '''fet skrift'.'' *Vet du hva? *Vet du hva? Julia (på Julia.no) *ComicKvakk *Kvakkaroninytt *'En Avis' *'PapiNyheter' Se også: *Donald Duck ole sol *Sjokoladene *Juletre-leken Lenker: *PapiDimmi på YouTube *PapiDimmi på Twitter *PapiDimmis nettside (forum) Kategori:Fødsler i 2000 Kategori:Norske medlemmer Kategori:Nåværende medlemmer Kategori:Medlemmer Kategori:Gutter